


Worth The Pretty Penny

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Books, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse had to leave something she loved behind when she ran away from home with Megatron.  So he decides to try and replace it as best as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Pretty Penny

"How?" Eclipse stared at her bed.  "How did-?"

 

"I just went through a few channels outside the kingdom, that's all."

 

She couldn't believe it.  All her books.  Most of them.  On her bed were piles of her books.  The ones she had to leave behind when Megatron and Lugnut came to get her before she could be sent away to be married.

 

"But... But I never-"

 

"It took a few people.” People in good places they had been working on for years, not that he would say that aloud. “It took a few contacts to get a list of the books you had in your room.  It was just a matter of producing copies of them, whether from collectors or the print or whatnot."

 

"But these..." Eclipse reached out to pick up one she had treasured dearly, "Some of my books were antiques.  Old o-or not many produced."

 

"... I had to pay a good amount for some copies."

 

"I... I..." The princess was in awe.  She had loved those books.  It was all she had while stuck in her monotonous life being raised to be the perfect woman by her parents and her teachers.

 

She had learned to accept that she might never see them again.  That her parents might have gotten rid of them after her disappearance.  They might have done the same if she had stayed to be sent off to that foreign king.  She knew they called them a dust collector more than once.

 

"I was going to put them into our library, but I thought perhaps it would be best to ask you first."

 

"M-Me?"

 

"If you would rather have them in your room instead?"

 

Eclipse gave it a moment's thought.  Yes, she could read them all to her heart's content like she used to.  But she didn't need to anymore.  She had more to do here, more freedom than at home.

 

"I-I appreciate the thought, but you can keep them in the library."

 

"Are you sure, Eclipse?"

 

"Yes... It wouldn't be fair to hide them away where others couldn't read them.  And I go to the library often, so I could just read them then."

 

Megatron allowed himself a smile as Eclipse turned to look over the books again.  Her letters had mentioned her love of books, but a lack of any to read since she was usually in lessons on how to be a 'proper' princess.  And she had lamented not being able to bring any with her when they came to rescue her, even though she accepted that the extra baggage could cause the rescue mission's failure.

 

But to see her eyes light up as she opened up one of her old books.  It made all that money spent worth it.

 

END


End file.
